


Bottoms Up, and the Devil Laughs

by Jewce



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewce/pseuds/Jewce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My friend tagged a post on tumblr as 'Oikuro' and I couldn't stop myself from writing this out immediately. Basically Kuroo is an idiot and Oikawa has to deal with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottoms Up, and the Devil Laughs

**Author's Note:**

> This is the post; http://harunamotokis.tumblr.com/post/103020829044/m-azing-korrakun-my-favorite-college
> 
> Lauren I swear to god you will end me one day.
> 
> I wrote this all out in the span of like an hour, and haven't re-read it yet. So there are probably typos. I'll fix them tomorrow.

Oikawa was worried. He was scared. Actually he was quite terrified. The guy sitting next to him hadn’t blinked for about five minutes now. He wondered if he was actually still alive, or if the other had held true to his word and actually died. 

Thirty minutes ago, Oikawa had been unpacking his bag for their seven am class in the lecture hall, and one of his one hundred and forty-nine other classmates had all but fallen into the seat next to him, weakly clutching a very large coffee in his hand. The guy barely looked like he was conscious, let alone alert enough to take in the three hour lecture they were about to sit through. It looked like he hadn’t even brushed his hair, jet black bed-head sticking up at the back and covering half his face. Of the eye Oikawa could see, the dark circle beneath it made him look like a zombie. 

‘Hey man, are you alright? You don’t look too great.’

The other didn’t seem to register that he’d been spoken to at first, slowly turning his head after a long moment. He gave Oikawa a smile that gave him shivers. It looked like the smile of a man who had given up on everything he had left. “Yeah, I had a terrible night. But I gotta pay attention to this class cause if I fail another test I’m fucking screwed.” His bedraggled classmate leaned down, reaching into his bag, pulling out a black can with a bright green M on it. Oikawa watched as the other popped the tab on the energy drink, the hiss permeating the quiet classroom atmosphere, traveling through the room along with the sleepy mumbles and yawns of half woken students. 

Then, to Oikawa’s complete horror, and mild fascination, the other dumped the entire can into his half finished cup of coffee. Oikawa couldn’t look away, eyes locked onto the other as he looked to the ceiling, hands raised in what seemed to be a silent prayer, before whispering to himself. 

“I’m going to die.” Then he immediately proceeded to chug the entire drink.

For the next thirty minutes since the lecture had started, Oikawa couldn’t focus. He kept glancing next to him, keenly watching his classmate. For the first bit, it seemed to have no effect. The other had coughed and spluttered, no doubt at the awful taste of the concoction he’d just ingested. But he’d still looked just as tired and miserable as when he’d sat down, wearily pulling out his notebooks as the lecture began. 

Ten minutes in, the tapping started. Pencil tap, tap, tapping on the desktop, a constant cadence. Two minutes after that, his leg joined in, bouncing rapidly beneath the desk. Finally the tapping got so distracting that Oikawa had to lean over and ask him to stop. The other had glanced at him, shrugged, and put down his pencil, drumming his fingers against his notebook instead. Oikawa sighed, but at least it was quieter than the tapping. 

Twenty minutes in, both hands were occupied with drumming their fingers on the desktop, but the other was sitting considerably straighter, more alert and staring intently at the powerpoint slide in front of him. His leg was still jostling up and down rhythmically, but his wide eyes made him look almost crazed. Oikawa subconsciously shifted his chair a bit further away. 

But now it was thirty minutes in. His fingers had stilled, and his leg wasn’t bouncing anymore. His hands were flat on the desk and he was just staring straight forward. Unmoving. Unblinking. Oikawa had completely given up on the lesson by this point, too invested in fate of his classmate to care. Was he even still alive? Did his heart give up on him? Oikawa was tempted to wave his hand in front of the other’s face to see if he’d react, but years of zombie movies had made him wary to this sort of situation. He couldn’t even tell if the other was breathing. Oikawa glanced back at the lecture, making sure their professor was busy explaining the current slide, before turning back, ready to ask the other if he was alright. But before he could even open his mouth, the other wobbled slightly, before falling heavily onto the desk with a loud thud that echoed through the room, making Oikawa jump in his seat. 

“Hey!! Are you alive?? Hey!!” Oikawa panicked, shaking the other’s shoulder with no response. Their professor called from the front of the class, asking what was going on. “I don’t know! He just collapsed!” Oikawa fumbled, trying to remember the basic lifesaving training they’d gotten in high school, and slipped his fingers alongside the other’s neck, desperately searching for a pulse. But he was shaking and his fingers kept slipping and oh god this guy was dead he was really and truly dead. Suddenly there was a bump against his fingers, weak, but definitely there. Oikawa held his fingers in that spot, afraid that if he lost the pulse then the other might actually die. Their teacher was beside him now, looking at the two of them. 

“What’s wrong with him?”

“I dunno, he just collapsed, but he’s still alive.”

Suddenly a low groan came from the unmoving body, sounding pained, like a dying animal. Oikawa heaved a sigh of relief, finally pulling his fingers away from the others neck. The professor looked him over, before nodding at Oikawa. “Ahhh, Oikawa-san, was it? Can you please take Kuroo-san to the nurses office? I’ll have someone send your bags over.”

Oikawa was about to protest, but felt a pang of guilt stab through him at the thought of abandoning his classmate, so he agreed. It took a second classmate to help the half conscious deadweight to his feet, Oikawa supporting him with one arm. They staggered from the classroom, making their way down the hall, groans and moans and whispers of ‘please kill me, put me out of my misery’ coming from the other. Luckily the nurses office was only a few doors down, and Oikawa passed him off to the student helpers after a few minutes. At a loss of what to do, Oikawa waited by the front desk, trying to peek down the narrow hallway to see what was going on. 

The nurse approached him a few minutes later, clipboard in hand, and pencil at the ready. “You friend doesn’t seem to be in any state to fill out this form, so are you able to answer a few questions?”

Oikawa raised his hands, shaking his head. “Uh, not really. I don’t know him at all. He was just sitting next to me in class when he passed out.”

“Well do you at least know his name so we can get his information through the student registry?”

“Uhh, the professor called him Kuroo-san. That’s all I know.”

The nurse nodded, moving behind the desk, typing something into the computer that was there. After a few moments she looked back up at Oikawa. “You can go back to class now. He’ll be fine with us. He’s not in any immediate danger. Just very dehydrated, and suffering from a caffeine crash.” 

Oikawa nodded, but didn’t move. “Is it okay if I stay? I just want to make sure. I want to be there when he wakes up.”

The nurse looked at him curiously, before shrugging, and pointing to a row of seats in the waiting area. Oikawa sat down, holding his hands in his lap, and kept glancing at the clock, tapping his foot anxiously. After what felt like forever, but was really an hour, the nurse came to get him, saying that Kuroo had woken up, and Oikawa could see him. Nodding, Oikawa headed down the small hallway and into the room, seeing Kuroo sitting up on a bed, chugging a glass of water. There was a full pitcher on the table beside him, and a bucket on the floor next to the bed that he’d very obviously just vomited into. 

Oikawa waited for Kuroo to finish drinking, before moving further into the room. “Looks like you didn’t die after all.”

Kuroo looked up, seemingly surprised at him being there. He grinned, and poured himself another glass of water with slightly shaky hands. “It fucking felt like I did. I swear I saw a light dude.”

Oikawa finally burst, dropping down on the end of the bed. “What the fuck dude!! You scared the shit out of me! I thought you had actually died! I had to search for your fucking pulse!!” 

Kuroo blinked, then laughed, setting his glass down on the table. “Hey man, you could have stopped me from drinking it in the first place.” 

Oikawa huffed, exasperated, waving his arms rapidly as he tried to properly convey his anger. “Stopped you? How was I supposed to know this was going to happen? I had to drag you all the way over here from the classroom! You could at least apologize for nearly giving me a fucking heart attack!” He crossed his arms, still fuming. 

Kuroo only smiled in amusement, rolling his shoulders slightly. “Well my most humble and gracious apologies…uh.. Wait I don’t actually know your name.”

“It’s Oikawa. Oikawa Tooru.”

“Ah, I’m Kuroo Tetsurou.” He grinned again, lounging back against the pillows stacked behind him. “Thanks for helping me Oikawa, and sorry for scaring you.” Oikawa frowned, flipping his hair back indignantly. Kuroo didn’t seem very apologetic. 

“You’re a fucking idiot, you know that?”

Kuroo laughed again, reaching for his water. “Well, what doesn’t kill you makes you stronger, right? And hey, at least I know you’ll have my back next time.” He grinned devilishly, and Oikawa rolled his eyes. 

But he couldn’t deny that he was curious of what else Kuroo might have in store for him this semester.


End file.
